happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flippin' Burgers
Flippin' Burgers is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fourth of the second season, and thirty-first overall. HTF Episode Description Fast food is an integral part of our culture, and it's no different in the world of Happy Tree Friends. Yes, they might use different condiments than we do, but even fluffy cute creatures have to eat. Did you want extra sauce with that? Good eatin'! Plot At a small burger joint in the middle of the woods, the Happy Tree Friends enjoy lunch. Petunia is hard at work cooking the burgers, while Cuddles and Giggles are eating together. Cuddles tries to squirt some ketchup on their fries, but he accidentally squirts it on Giggles. At just that moment, a happy and hungry Flippy opens the door. He sees Giggles covered in ketchup and suddenly goes into a trance. Though Cuddles and Giggles laugh about the incident, Flippy believes that she has been injured, causing him to react and in result, he see Giggles dead with blood all around her in the background as Flippy flips-out and shows his scary, evil face at the audience. Flippy jumps over to their table and flips it over, causing fries to fly everywhere. Cuddles turns his attention to Flippy, but he doesn't seem too worried as he continues sipping on his drink through a straw. Flippy grabs Cuddles' straw and uses it to stab him in the heart. Blood starts pouring out of the straw and, in a panic, Cuddles drinks his blood through the straw to get the blood back into his body. This doesn't work, and he soon dies. Giggles screams and looks around the room, having lost sight of Flippy. He emerges behind her and shoves a ketchup bottle in one of her ears and a mustard bottle in the other. He squeezes both bottles as hard as he can, causing ketchup and mustard to pour out of her nose, killing her. Next, Flippy goes behind the grill where Petunia is standing. He grabs her by the back of the head with her screaming and shoves her face down on the burger grill, causing her to scream in anguish. Laughing, he pulls her head up and we see that the grease has melted her face onto the grill, exposing the nerves of her face. As Petunia is still screaming, Flippy shoves her face back onto the grill, burning the exposing nerves of her face with her screaming. Outside the building, Petunia is heard screaming but stops (indicating that she had died). Pop and Cub get ready to enter. Before they can open the door, however, the front of the building explodes, crushing the two beneath the door. Generic Tree Friends rush out, jump out, and get tossed out of the building while on fire. Back inside, Flippy lands on the ground, just before the fries. Seeing a pool of Cuddles' blood, Flippy grabs a fry and dips it in the blood, mistaking it for ketchup. Flippy eats the fry and sighs contently upon tasting the blood. Moral "You are what you eat!" Deaths #Cuddles bleeds to death after being stabbed in the chest with a straw. #Giggles dies from brain damage after having both ketchup and mustard pumped through both of her ears, and squeezed out through her nose. #Petunia gets her face slammed and melted on the burger grill, and dies by an explosion #Pop and Cub are crushed by the door leading into the diner, caused by an explosion. #Numerous Generic Tree Friends are possibly killed in the explosion. #A Generic Tree Friend is killed after the burger joint's sign falls on it. Goofs #When Cuddles and Giggles start laughing at the ketchup accident, Cuddles' nose briefly detaches from his philtrum and moves away from his mouth. Similarly, when Giggles laughs, half of her nose is on her buckteeth (These are fixed on the DVD). #When Cuddles is holding his drink, his arms are attached to his cheeks (This is fixed in the DVD). #Cuddles is holding his drink with his right hand, but when he turns around the cup switches to his other hand. #Flippy makes the fries fly in the air, but they don't land until the end of the episode. ##They probably did this to show Flippy kills the characters really fast or for comedic effect. #When Flippy first flips out, his philtrum disappears. #Even though he's still flipped out, Flippy's eyes return to normal before he picks up the French fry. (Debatable, as he might have changed back to normal but flips out again after he tastes the blood.) #Petunia's body is lying next to Cuddles and Giggles' bodies, when she should be near the grill. #When Flippy is about to eat the fry at the end, his nose lowers and half of his philtrum can be seen over his nose. #When Cuddles is watching Flippy flip over the table and take the straw out of his drink, his right pupil is smaller than his left. This is fixed when Cuddles screams after the straw stabs him. #When Cuddles is impaled by his straw by Flippy, he doesn't have his pink cheeks anymore until the thumbnail flashes onscreen. #Pop and Cub shouldn't have died from getting crushed because the door was clearly made of glass. #There is no way Cuddles' death could happen in real life, the straw would just bend. Then again, Happy Tree Friends seem to be much easier to wound or kill than real people. #When Cuddles squirts the ketchup, his legs are on his belly instead of where they need to be. # Petunia's tail is inconsistent when she's flipping burgers, when she's killed, her body is seen. #When Flippy was killing Giggles, Giggles' mouth is missing for a single frame. #When Flippy picks up the french fry and begins to eat it, one will notice that his rank insignia, normally found on the outside of his sleeve, appears underneath his arm, considering the angle of the shot. Quick Shot Moment When Cuddles began panicking after Flippy rams the straw through his body, there's a brief shot of Flippy pressing Petunia's face against the grill. (This quick shot moment spoils Petunia's death) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version. Trivia *The title of this episode might be a reference to the idiom of the same name, which means to do work that does not play well. *Looking into the storyboards, The Mole was originally going to be in this episode. He was killed by Flippy when he hangs The Mole on a coat rack, causing The Mole's skin to rip off. This idea was removed. Also in the storyboards, Flaky was originally drawn in Petunia's place cooking burgers on the grill and getting killed by Flippy in the same way as Petunia. *Cuddles' death is similar to Lumpy's death in The Way You Make Me Wheel and Lifty and Shifty's deaths in Autopsy Turvy. *This is the first episode in which Pop and Cub die at the same time. *This is the first (and so far, only) episode which is named for Flippy. *This is, so far, the only time Flippy has killed Cub. On the other hand, this is also the first time he kills Pop. *When Flippy flipped the table, it might be a reference to a popular internet meme. *This episode shows the first instance of Flippy's "cannibalism". (he ate a French fry with Cuddles' blood on it. However, his species is a bear, as they have an omnivorous diet in real life.) *When Flippy presses Petunia's face on the grill, she shouts "OH MY GOD!" when one hears clearly. *Warren clearly said in the live stream chat that one episode (most likely making the inference to this episode) they thought about like throwing up the table and having the fries put in slow motion, then slow motion gun shootings. The idea was removed because as Pontac said, "Any retard can shoot a gun". Since then, kills by guns have been removed throughout the entire show. *The line in the description: "Yes, they might use different condiments than we do" may be a subtle reference to the ending because Cuddles' blood was Fliqpy's "condiment". Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2002 Episodes